Alas de Fénix Lava
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10126 |no = 901 |element = Fuego |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Una de las mejores espadachinas del Imperio Agni. Quiso buscar al Héroe del Fuego tras recibir sus alas y lo encontró luchando contra una peligrosa joven. Viendo que no lo daba todo en la lucha, Lava intentó interferir por pura rabia hasta que apareció un discípulo dispuesto a destruirlo todo, un hecho que la llevó a liberar todo su poder para enfrentarse a este nuevo enemigo. Terminada la batalla, se dice que el alma de Lava dejó de arder en los brazos del hombre que reconoció su verdadera destreza como espadachina. |summon = I have no regrets. I'm sure the choice I made will echo through eternity. |fusion = Interested in my fighting condition? I have a duty to fulfill, you know. I may be at my limit now! |evolution = Even if my body reaches its limits, my heart will never stop burning! I want to fly high! |hp_base = 4850 |atk_base = 1527 |def_base = 1423 |rec_base = 1357 |hp_lord = 6582 |atk_lord = 2381 |def_lord = 2302 |rec_lord = 2091 |hp_anima = 7474 |rec_anima = 1853 |atk_breaker = 2619 |def_breaker = 2064 |atk_guardian = 2143 |def_guardian = 2540 |rec_guardian = 1972 |def_oracle = 2183 |hp_oracle = 6225 |rec_oracle = 2448 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Poder de llama negra |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ de fuego un 100%. Llena enormemente la barra de BB al final de cada turno. |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Caldia carmesí |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques fuertes de fuego a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de ignorar DEF del adversario al atacar para todos los aliados durante 2 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Ragnarok Deffert |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques fuertes de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta ATQ de BB de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Ignora DEF del enemigo durante 2 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Gravis Flamma Ardens |ubbdescription = Combo de 21 ataques brutales de fuego a todos los enemigos. Aumenta ATQ de BB de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta enormemente el ATQ de tipo fuego durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 30 |cbmbb = 15 |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 22 |es = Alas de llama heredadas |esitem = |esdescription = Añade la posibilidad de recuperar levemente PS y la posibilidad de llenar levemente la barra de BB cuando te atacan. |evofrom = 10125 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = La traducción del latín Gravis Flamma es Llama grave. |addcat = |addcatname = }}